The snake returns
by Trooper bux
Summary: Times from the the stressful day yesterday comeback to haunt Greg and team one.   Based off the ending of you think you know someone.  Written by andrea-kens and trooper bux
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Greg!" Ed says as he walks into the locker room bright and early and heads to his locker.

"Morning Eddie." Greg says as he opens his locker only to reveal a half empty locker.

"How's the head?" Ed asks as he grabs his gear and sits on the bench to do up his boots.

"Better than yesterday but still having really bad headaches, the doctor said they should go away in a few days." Greg replies as he slowly gets his gear on and heads towards the door.

"Everyone briefing room, 5 minutes." Greg yells through the locker room as he slips outside for a few minutes of peace before his team and him had to debrief about yesterday and all the hell he went through and all the grief he caused his team.

"Copy that boss." All the guys say at once as they all hurry to get ready for the day ahead.

"Hey Jules briefing room 5 minutes" Greg says as he passes Jules on the way to the briefing room.

"Lovely just what I want, to talk about yesterday." Jules growls under her breath not loud enough for Greg to hear.

"If I feel this bad I wonder how Greg is feeling." Jules says to herself as she looks in the mirror at her saddened image.

"Ok guys let's just get this over with." Greg says as he slumps down into the chair at the head of the table.

"Joe was released earlier this morning, we didn't have enough to press charges or keep him so he is back on the street, stay sharp." Greg says with a bit of concern as he looks at his team mate's eyes.

They try to avoid talking about yesterday but it was unavoidable.

They all bicker and yell back and forth at each other for what seems like for ever when finally Ed stands up and says, "That's enough we are all acting like a bunch of children."

All of the team is in shock that Ed actually told them to shut it.

One by one the team gets up and slowly walks out of the briefing room heading towards the locker room to get some much needed quiet time.

Ten minutes later Winnie is heard among the SRU intercom, "Team one hot call."

"There can never be a quiet day around here." Sam grumbles as he heads towards the gun cage.

"Never!" Jules replies bringing a small smile to Sam's face

"I will brief everyone on the way there." Greg says as he jumps in an SUV with Spike.

"Copy that." All of team one says at once.

Xxxxx

Three hours later team one is back at the station.

"That was a good day." Greg says to his team leader as he strolls off towards the briefing room to fill out some paper work.

"Well if you mean no one died today then ya." Ed says as he disappears behind the locker room door.

"Well team one good work today, you can all head home early tonight and have the night off." Greg says as the team emerges from the locker rooms.

Once the team is gone Jules comes up to Greg, "hey what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much. Marina won't be home till later so I will probably be just sitting around taking it easy." Greg replies as he grabs his stuff out of the chair.

"Do you mind if I come over for a bit, I am worried about you and that head wound. You seem out of it today and I just want to come check on you."

"Sure Jules you can come over whenever you want."

"Thanks boss, see you later." Jules says as she starts to walk to the door.

"Bye Jules." Greg says as he grabs the rest of his stuff and follows her out the door.

Xxxxxx

After Jules got all washed up she calls over to Greg's place to make sure he was home.

"Hey sarge. Is it still ok that I come over now?"

"Ya Jules come on over."

"Ok thanks see you in a little bit." Jules says as she hangs up the phone and grabs her keys.

She was half way to Greg's house when the gas light came on. She quickly stopped putting just a bit of gas in the car then continuing on to Greg's house.

One of her favorite songs comes on the radio and she goes and cranks up the volume.

She goes and makes a small turn only a few blocks away from Greg's house when out of nowhere BOOM! A large truck smashes into the side of her Jeep sending it barrelling down one of the largest hills in Toronto.

When the Jeep finally stops rolling and comes to a stop all that is left is a clump of crumpled metal.


	2. Chapter 2

Jules gets knocked out due to the impact. A car drives down and parks close to the smashed Jeep. The driver gets out of his car and pulls Jules out and throws her into the back of his car. He takes her hand cuffs and hand cuffs her to the metal hook in the edge of the trunk. He takes her gun from the crashed vehicle and tucks it into the back of his pants. He puts a tarp over Jules and drives back up to the road. As he's driving he hears the police and ambulances heading to the accident. After an hour and a half of driving they finally get to where they were going.

Xxxxx

Greg was flicking threw the channels on his TV waiting for Jules to arrive. He stopped on the news, he saw that there was an accident and it was close to his house. So before he finished watching it he called Jules to tell her about the traffic. But she didn't answer. He thought nothing of it because she couldn't answer while she was driving. So he sits back in his chair and turns up the TV.

As they are talking about what happened they were showing pictures of the totalled vehicle. Greg looked and thinks he saw Jules's license plate but then he switches to a different topic not wanting to believe what his mind was telling him. Then they show the totalled vehicle and he sees it. He was right the first time it was her car. Then his emergency instincts kicked in, to see if they put any details on TV about how the driver was. But he didn't hear anything. Greg called Ed.

"Eddie are you watching the news?"

"No boss why what's up"

"Turn it on NOW"

"Boss is that Jules's car."

"Yes but they have no updates on how the driver is on TV"

"I'm going down there now. Call the team and tell them to meet me there"

"Copy that boss"

As Greg arrives there he sees them clearing out the vehicle. "What's going on? That's my friend's car." Greg says to one of the police officers.

"Sir how did your team mates car get here"

"She drove it how is she"

"Sir I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"How's my team mate that you pulled out of the car?"

"Sir there was nobody in the vehicle when we got here and there was no sign of her anywhere"

"So what you're telling me is that she is gone"

"Yes sir"

"Were there any witnesses"

"Yes sir one, she is over there" as he points to the other police officers car.

As Greg walks over to the witness the rest of Team one arrives.

"Ok team we have a problem"

"Jules is missing"

"What she's missing" spike says as he steps forwards to look at the wreckage.

"So I want Eddie and Sam to go talk to the police officers and find out more and Spike and Raf go look around Jules car to see if you can find anything"

"Copy that boss" they all say at once.

"I'm going to talk to the witness."

Greg walks over to the women who had seen what happened.  
>"Hi I'm Sargent Greg parker" he says as the women turns around<p>

"Marina you're the witness!"

"Why are you here Greg it's just an accident"

"The car that got smashed was Jules's car"

"Oh my gosh is she ok "

"She missing, so can you describe the guy you seen driving down to the crash"

"Um he was kind of old wore a ball cap and he had some kind of tattoo around his neck"

"It was a… a snake tattoo, ya a snake around his neck"

"Are you sure"

"Why what's going on "

"I got to go, I will call you later."

Team on new deal Greg said of the microphone, Jules was kidnapped by Joe the snake man.

XXXXX

Joe drags Jules out of the back of his car to the empty house that was his old friends. He throws her beside an old metal table. As she starts to wake up she notices that she is hand cuffed to the metal table. Joe walks over to Jules and punches her in the face giving her a black eye. And she whimpers.

"Not so tuff now Constable Callaghan." He says as he kicks her in the stomach.

That knocked the wind out of her for a second. As she tries to sit herself up a bit more he punches her in the face again this time giving her a cut on her cheek.

"Why…. why are you doing this to me" she says whimpering and crying.

"Shut up" he says as he kicks her again in her stomach but this time she falls to the ground and can't sit up.

"Please don't do this to me" She says as the blood from her face drips on the ground.

"Tell me where Greg is and you can go" He says as he walks over to her holding a wood baseball bat.

"I'm not telling you" she says as she tries to prepare herself for what he is going to do next.

"How cute, you thought I was going to hit you again" he says as he walks away and then swiftly turns around and hits her in the legs with the bat.

"Owww" she screams as she looks down at her leg and she can't move it at all.

"Tell me where Greg is NOW"

"No"

"Ok you're just asking for it"

He punches her in the face and gives her a fat lip and then kicks her in the stomach which knocks her out.

Xxxxx

"Ok boss what are we going to do now"

"Well let's get a list of any places Joe owns or co owns or has ever lived in."

"We got a hit there's one that he currently lives at and then an abandon ware house" Winnie says.

"Ok Sam and I will take his current living area."

"Eddie spike and raf go to the abandon ware house"

"Copy that boss"

Greg and Sam start to drive there and then Winnie comes over the mic

"Shots fired at the abandon ware house they need back up"

"Ok Winnie Sam's on his way"

"Boss I can't let you go alone "

"Sam just drop me off I'm going to take a quick look then I will call one of team three's people to come get me."

"Ok boss"

As they arrive at the place Sam looks at Greg

"Boss please be careful you are still injured"

"Sam I will be fine"

"Ok boss"

Sam leaves and Greg takes out his gun just in case. He walks around the outside first just to make sure no one was watching then he slowly walks inside. He hears Jules's whimpers and cry's because he's beating her again. Then all of a sudden it stops.

He walked around the corner and there was Jules he walked over and un did her hand cuffs then he turned around and heard a nose and told Jules to stay put. He walked back outside and didn't see anything then he walked back inside to go get Jules but sees Joe standing there pointing a gun at him and Jules was still on the floor whimpering in pain.

"Joe just take it easy" Greg says but then all of a sudden boom. The gun was fired and Greg was on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe had shot Greg in the shoulder twice and in the arm.

Against all odds Jules was able to trip Joe and grab a piece of wood and hit him with it. Jules knocked Joe out. That was enough time to get out of there she thought.

She tried to get up but couldn't Greg got up grabbed a cloth and raped it around the wounds and then took of his jacket and made it a sling. He walked over to Jules and helped her up. She was bruised everywhere and she had a broken foot.

Greg helped her walk out of the house and the closest thing to them that they could have any cover was the woods. Then they heard a sound so they ran as fast as they could with a broken foot into the woods.

After awhile they just got lost. It was almost dark out but they both thought they should keep going. Jules was limping and Greg couldn't use his left arm.

They were using the skills that they had to the best of their abilities to keep going. They finally reached a road but they didn't know where the road leads to. They walked crept up to the road and sat down waiting for a car to come by to help them.

They sat for over an hour and no one came by. By that time it was completely dark outside and they decided that they couldn't just sit there and wait anymore.

They slowly got up and headed out Jules wincing as she is forced to put pressure on her foot.

"Boss I don't know how far I can go." Jules says weakly as she limps after Greg.

"Its ok Jules just take it easy, tell me if you need to stop."

"Thanks boss, do you think Joe is still coming?"

"Sadly I do, he went through all this trouble to get at me he isn't going to stop now. I am so sorry Jules this is all my fault."

"Don't worry about it boss, we will get through t…." Jules says as she catches her hurt foot on an old tree stub yelling in pain as she crashes to the ground crying.

"Jules! Are you ok?" Greg says as he drops to his knees next to Jules

"Its fine boss, really we have to keep going."

"No Jules you're not ok. Stop trying to push yourself, we will just go find some shelter then call it a night." Greg says as he gets back up helping Jules up with his good arm.

"Copy that, I really hope that they realise that you are gone."

"Ya me too Jules me too."

"Do they know where u were going to look?"

"Ya I think they do." Greg says as his hope grows inside him.

Xxxxxx

"Hey guys have any of you heard from Greg?" Ed asks as they leave the ware house.

"No last time I heard from him was when I dropped him off at that abandoned house half an hour away. Sam says as he starts to pace back and forth.

Ed frantically picks up his phone and starts to dial Greg's number, it rings a few times and no one picks up. Ed leaves a quick message before hanging up and jumping into an SUV with Sam telling him to guide him to the house.

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have left Greg alone." Sam says as he tries to guide Ed.

"It's not your fault Sam, we needed backup and Greg said he would be ok alone."

They drove for a little over half an hour watching the roads for any signs of their team mates.

When they finally arrive they wait a few minutes for the rest of the team to arrive then they slowly make their way through the house clearing it room by room.

"Hey Ed you might want to see this." Spike says over the headsets as his heart rate skyrockets and he watches Ed get closer.

"Dam it." Ed yells in frustration as he looks at the blood scattered around the room.

"Ok team one we don't have much time tonight. Raf and Sam you are bravo team head south, spike and I are alpha team we will head north. We will meet on highway 2. Stay frosty, be careful.

"Copy" the rest of the team says as they head to the trucks to get some gear.

"What happens if we cannot find them tonight?" Sam asks Ed as they get ready to set out.

"I don't know Sam; let's hope that it doesn't get to that."

"Copy that." Sam says as he goes to catch up to Raf.

Xxxxxx

"Dam you Greg, I will get you." Joe whispers to himself as he follows the yell of Jules as she hits her foot.

He slowly moves through the brush trying not to make noise to alert the SRU or Greg of his presence.

"I will kill both of them when I find them." Joe whispers to himself as he rips a piece of cloth off his shirt putting it around the gash in his leg that Jules had caused when she hit him with the wood.

Xxxxxxx

"Greg." Jules says weakly as she falls to the ground blanking out for a moment then opening her eyes again trying to get back up.

"Whoa Jules just take it easy we will just make a shelter in the brush here and rest. If the team is coming in search of us now we should stay put and let them get to us."

"But what if they are not coming tonight?" Jules asks Greg with her big brown eyes staring into his.

"They will don't worry Jules, they won't give up." Greg says as he pulls a branch over the small opening where they entered then sits resting his arm on a branch while Jules lays down next to him laying her head on his lap.

Xxxxxx

"Bravo team have you found them yet?" Ed asks as he starts to near the highway.

"No sign of them wait a second we hear movement."

"Police SRU!" Sam and Raf yell together as they run around the bush.

They reach in to check for Greg and Jules but have no luck all they find is a small bunny with its momma sitting in the bush.

"Dam, false alarm guys just a few rabbits bustling around." Sam says as he swats at the bunnies in frustration.

"Guys we will have to take it in for the night and get back out here bright and early tomorrow and continue the search." Ed says as they all meet on the road.

"But, But they may not be alive in the morning, what if they are hurt or what if Joe finds them." Sam argues with Ed as he tries to push past Ed but Ed just reaches out grabbing his arm to stop him.

"They will be ok Sam they are strong." Ed says as he picks up his phone and calls over to Donna and team three who were just arriving to come down to their location and pick them up for the night.

A/N Will Jules and Greg survive the night out in the wilderness and will Joe find them before Team one? Hope you are still with us and please REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

The team gets up bright and early the next morning wasting no time getting to the highway and continuing their search where they left off.

"Please Greg stay in one spot." Ed mutters to himself as Spike and him head off towards the north and Raf and Sam head south.

They continue on when they suddenly hear gunshots. They duck behind a cluster of trees trying to predict where the shots were coming from.

"Does anyone have a visual on the shooter?" Ed asks as he looks around for any flashes or movement.

"No we don't have a visual." Sam says over the headsets

"What if that was Joe and he found them?" Sam asks as he runs towards the sound.

"Sam get back here now!" Raf yells at him as he follows him out into the open.

They hear a few more shots and they all start to close in on the sound.

Xxxxxx

"Hey Jules wake up! Come on wake up!" Greg whispers in her ear pulling her back behind brush more as another bullet sails past them.

"What! Jules weakly says as she attempts to stand but cannot.

"I think Joe has found us we have to move or we will be dead!"

Joe continues to fire at them until finally the gun runs out of bullets and he is forced to try a hand to hand attack.

"I told you, you would die next time I found you and now you will." Joe yells as he rushes them smashing Jules with a big tree branch he had found knocking her out cold.

"Come on Greg just give up I have already won." Joe calmly tells Greg as he starts to run at him.

"No you haven't won quite yet." Greg yells as loud as he possibly can with the remaining energy he has to try and get the attention of the team.

XXXXX

"Hey guys did you hear that?" Ed asks the rest of the team as they gather in a large opening in the trees.

"Ya I did!" Sam blurts out as his hope sky rockets.

"Hey boss if you can hear this make some more noise." Ed yells into the woods.

XXXXX

"See Joe we are not alone." Greg calmly says as he dashes to the side to avoid the flying branch.

"Eddie, we are over here." Greg yells as the sun pokes out from behind the clouds lighting up the forest.

"Ok team one the noise is coming from the north, we will go in in diamond formation." Ed says to the team as they gather and get into position.

"Over here!" Greg yells as he sees them coming around the ridge.

"Guys are you ok?" All of the team asks them as they near them.

"We need paramedics, Jules was hurt badly in the crash then Joe beat her. Just before you got here Joe found us and took Jules out from a hit to her head by a thick wooden stick." Greg yells as he collapses to the ground in relief that they didn't have to run any more.

"Please Jules wake up." Sam says as he drops to his knees next to Jules and starts to cry.

"Boss are you ok?" Ed asks as he kneels down next to Greg.

"When I entered the house I heard Jules whimpering and crying as Joe beat her. I wasn't as care full as I should have been and I walked right into a trap." Greg says as he unwraps the cloth around his wounds

"Oh my god Greg! We need cloths!" Ed yells to the rest of the team as they look over towards Ed and Greg.

"We don't have time to wait for the paramedics to get here; we have to move them now." Ed says to the team as Greg starts to stand with the rest of the team but suddenly gets dizzy.

"Sam get Jules, but be careful she may have a back injury and Greg don't try and get away from us, you have lost a lot of blood and you can stumble really easily." Ed says earning a small smirk from Greg as he steps towards Ed taking hold of his shoulder.

"What about Joe? He is still out there and is a huge risk to the public and you never know, he may come back after Greg and Jules." Sam says as he carefully starts to lift Jules getting a small whimper from Jules unconscious body.

"Don't worry Sam right now we have to get Jules and Greg out of here and then we will go after him." Ed replies as he starts forwards going slow making sure not to overwhelm Greg.

"Copy that!"

They walk for over a half an hour stopping every once in a while to give Greg and Sam a break. When they finally arrive to the high way the ambulance arrives and the paramedics take Greg on a stretcher and work to stabilize Jules rushing them both into the waiting ambulances.

"Sam go with Jules I will go with Greg, Spike and Raf meet us at the hospital. If Joe still wants to get at Greg he will get him when he is most vulnerable." Ed says as he goes and jumps into the back of the ambulance with Greg.

They drive for over an hour, Raf and Spike racing after the ambulance with sirens blazing. When they finally arrive Jules and Greg are sent straight into surgery while team one spreads out and watches the entrances for Joe.

When the doctor comes out to tell the team of their team mates condition Ed calls all of team one to the main waiting room in the emergency department.

"So how are they doc?" Sam quickly asks as the rest of the team arrives

"Well, Greg has three bullet wounds two to the left shoulder and one to the left arm, Julianna well she isn't as lucky, from the original crash she sustained many injuries including a broken ankle, Broken arm, shattered pelvis, and a number of deep cuts. After the crash she sustained a number more injuries some of which include a broken leg, severe bruising and more deep cuts as well as severe neurological damage.

"What are you saying she will not be able to remember anything?" Sam yells in frustration and worry.

"She may lose some of her memory but we will not know until she wakes up."

"Can we go see them?" Ed asks calmly but with a slight worry in his voice as he looks over eying Jules lying in a bed not moving.

"Sure just be care full not to over whelm them, Greg is awake but Julianna may not be awake for up to a few days.

"Thanks doc." Ed says as he steers towards Jules side then to Greg's a few minutes later.

"How is Jules? They won't tell me anything about her!" Greg yells as he starts to sit up as Eddie steps into the room.

"She's ok at the moment, well Greg to tell you the truth she is in a coma and may have severe neurological damage."

"No, this is all my fault."

"Greg this isn't your fault." Ed argues back trying to get Greg to calm down.

"Hey Greg how are you feeling?" Spike and Raf ask as they enter the small hospital room.

"Ok I guess." Greg slowly says as he lies back down in the bed.

"Ok team one we have to go, we can't let Joe get too far ahead, we will have officers stay guard and protect Jules and Greg." Ed informs the team as they leave the hospital and jump into the SUV's.

XXXXXX

"Where am I" Jules says as she looks around and spots Sam sitting beside her.

"Jules you're in the hospital." Sam says as he reaches out to hold her hand.

"Who are you? Why did you just try and grab my hand? Get away from me."

"Jules it's me Sam we work together"

"Who's Jules, my name is Julianna" she says as she pulls her hand away from him.

A/N Will Jules regain all of her memory and will team one be able to find Joe before he hurts anyone else? Hope everyone is still enjoying this and please leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

Sam slowly walks out of her room and go gets the doctor. He tells the doctor that she doesn't remember where she is or who he is, and finally what happened.

"She says her name is Julianna which is true but we all call her Jules". Sam told the doctor as he walks back towards Jules's room.

"She just has some memory lost from the accident and from being beaten"

"Will she get her memories back?"

"Well yes she should but there are really no guarantees"

"What do you mean no guarantees?"

"Well it could have permanent affects and although she will regain most of her memory there is a small chance that she won't remember everything."

"Awesome, just awesome!"

"I'm sorry that's all I can do for now."

"Ok doctor thanks"

"I think that you should let her be by herself for a bit"

"Ok doc, I will be back after" Sam says as he walks towards the hospital doors then to his car slamming his fist on the front.

XXXXX

"Ok Greg you can see Jules but the thing is she didn't remember most of the team and the work a couple hours ago so if she doesn't remember you it's just because her memory is still a bit rusty"

"Ok doc just roll me there I need to see her"

"Ok "

"Hey"

"Hey Greg"

"Jules how are you feeling"

"I'm ok I don't know why I'm in here or how I got hurt? What happened to me? And what happened to you?"

Greg calls the doctor over and whispers in his ear and asks if he should tell her about what happened to them or not. The doctor said that for now that he shouldn't because he wanted her to remember it by herself tomorrow.

"She just needs time Greg. "

Greg just tells Jules that he got hurt by a silly accident and that was the end of it.

The next day Greg is brought back down to Jules room.

"Hi Jules how are you feeling"

"Well, I can barely move and I have a splitting headache so however you want to classify that."

"Well did u get any rest last night" Greg said as he rolls closer to her bed.

"A little bit but I keep having nightmares about what happened. Did you get any sleep?"

"No not really" he said looking up at Jules.

Greg sits there looked at Jules , he seen her face that had many bruises and cuts, a large bump formed on her head, and her poor body was just full of bruises and cuts and her legs looked like someone had destroyed them.

"Greg, have they found him yet"

"I don't think so but I'm not sure, Eddie is going to come in and visit later so I will ask him then"

"Ok"

"I think you should get some rest I will be right here if you need me and nobody's going to hurt you so just try and get some sleep"

"I will try Greg but don't leave please"

"I won't, don't worry"

A few hours later Ed arrives at the hospital to check on them and give them an update on Joe.

"Hey Eddie have you found Joe?" Greg asks Ed as he enters the small hospital room Jules instantly waking from her light sleep.

"Sorry Jules we will be right back." Greg says as Ed slowly wheels his wheelchair out of her room.

"No sorry Greg no sign of him, how are you feeling and how is Jules?"

"I'm feeling ok, Jules on the other hand is in a lot of pain and she still has gaps in her memory."

"Do they know if she will regain all of her memory?"

"There is hope, but there is also a chance she will never get her memory back and she will never be able to return to the SRU."

"That is horrible!"

"I know Eddie but we have to keep our hopes high and keep our fingers crossed."

"So we have the whole city blocked off and there is no chance of Joe getting out of the city and escaping us."

"That's great Eddie, can you wheel me back into Jules room, I want to check on her"

"Ya sure boss, whatever you want."

After Ed takes Greg back into Jules's room he takes off to aid in the search for Joe.

"Hey team one any sightings of Joe?" Ed asks his team as he pulls into the parking lot next to one of the road blocks.

"No sorry, Hey wait! We have a sighting north edge of the city." Sam replies excitedly.

"Spike that's near you, you can take this until we get there." Ed calls over the headsets.

"Copy that."

"Police SRU stop right there!" Spike yells as he crosses paths with Joe.

He runs straight into the dense bush on the opposite side of the road, gaining a bit of ground on Spike.

"Guys cut him off on the other side of the forest I am going in after him." Spike says over the headset as he makes his way through the brush.

"Copy that Spike."

"Come on Joe; just stop its over you can't get away this time." Spike yells as he starts to catch up.

"Never! I haven't finished my mission."

"Oh yes you have."

"Police SRU stop right there, slowly raise your hands and put them where we can see them then slowly lower yourself to the ground keeping your hands where we can see them at all times." Ed yells as he cuts off Joe blocking his only other path.

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No, no weapons."

"Stand up now." Ed yells at Joe after they had cuffed him and cleared him of any weapons.

"Ed this isn't Joe, he doesn't have the tattoo." Sam yells through the small crowd.

"Who in the hell is he then and where is Joe?"

XXXXXXXX

"Hello Greg, Julianna how have you been?"

"Joe I thought you were gone." Greg quietly says as Joe rushes over to him grabbing a small piece of fabric gaging both him and Jules.

"Time to finish the job."

XXXXXXX

"Who are you and how do you know Joe?" Ed asks as he shoves the mystery man into a nearby police cruiser.

"I am so sorry my name is Jackson Allen a man with a large snake tattoo around his neck came up to me and gave me 200 bucks to run from you guys. He said he had some unfinished business to take care of."

"And you just accepted his offer without any questions."

"Hey dude I said I was sorry I really needed the money, my mom has cancer and we really needed the money."

"Get him out of here!" Ed yells in frustration as he slams his fist on the front of the command truck.

"Now where do we look, he has no car and can blend in with large crowds of people." Sam says as he slowly lowers himself down onto the bench.

"Wait a minute guys Jackson said Joe told him he had some unfinished business to take of, and that can mean only one thing." Spike says only to be cut off by Ed.

Go, go, go! We have to get to the hospital before Joe does or Greg and Jules are done for!" Ed yells as they all frantically jump into the SUV's and race to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam call the hospital and tell them to get every possible security worker in the building to guard Jules and the boss."

"Copy that!"

"Hello my name is Constable Sam Braddock, I am with the SRU two of my colleges were brought in early this morning, their names are Julianna and Greg. We believe that a man named Joe is on his way there now and we need tight security around their room!"

"Sorry constable, is this man friendly?"

"no not at all, he is the one that did that to them!"

"What does he look like?"

"He is an older man and he has a large snake tattoo around his neck."

"I'm afraid he is here already, he arrived about 5 minutes ago and he is in the room with them now, would u like me to get the hospital locked down?"

"If you can do it without alerting the subject please do."

"Ok thanks I will try my best and I will have all available security come watch their activities!"

"Thanks we will be there in a matter of minute's bye."

"Ok guys..."

"We heard, hopefully we can get there before Joe does anything else to them!" Ed quietly says as his foot presses down like a rock on the gas causing the speed to rise to 90km, 25km over the limit!

"Whoa there Eddie, I know we are in a rush to the hospital but maybe we shouldn't kill pedestrians on the way!" Spike says as they swerve around some people gathering a small smirk from Ed as he starts to let off.

XXXXXXX

"Oh so that last blow didn't kill you? Joe quietly says as he walks to the door locking it and placing a few objects in front to insure they couldn't get in.

"Too bad your team isn't here to save you this time."

Slowly Joe reaches into his back pocket pulling out the police issue gun that he had taken from Jules during the car wreck.

"When they get here all they will find are 2 dead officers, killed by none only but constable Callaghan."

Joe disappears far into the large supply cupboard reappearing a few minutes later with a few small rolls of string.

He slowly unrolls the sting tying one end to the gun trigger then wrapping it around a few small objects and then finally tying the other end to the door Handle.

"When they finally do arrive it will be too late, they will barge in and when they do it will pull the trigger killing both of you."

He heads back to the closet this time changing into some hospital scrubs and then grabing the second set of handcuffs he had gained from Greg, making a quiet exit from the room locking and cuffing the door closed behind him.

XXXXXXX

"Ok guys let's do a stealth approach, once we reach the room, we will need eyes in then we will try and talk him out." Ed says as they enter the hospital parking lot passing a small black car.

When they finally make it to the 5th floor, the ICU floor they quietly make their way towards the room where their team mates were awaiting their fate.

"Joe this is the SRU slowly come out with your hands up and any weapons on the floor." Ed yells into the quiet room.

"Spike we need eyes in now."

"Copy that! Eyes coming your way." spike quietly says as he slips a snake device under the door into the quiet room.

"Hey you guys you might want to see this, he has it rigged that if we enter it fires a gun and takes out Jules and the boss,"

"Is there any sign of Joe?"

"No I don't see him there must be another way in!"

"Find it!" Ed yells out with frustration and urgency

"Got it there is a small supply closet in the opposite side of the room."

"Well that's where we will enter!"

"Wait guys, looks like he may have another trap there... We will have to rethink our options." Spike says quickly just before they enter.

"Is there any other Way in?"Ed asks impatiently as he paves back and forth in front of the door.

" I am not sure there is a window on the outer wall next to the bed but if we blast in there is a chance they will be hit with flying glass and it may cut the string!" spike slowly says as he pulls the snake out from beneath the door

"We cannot take that chance" Ed gathers as he slowly surveys their options.

"Well maybe we can just drill a small hole in the window first and see how they are doing" Sam suggests as he helps Spike with packing up the snake.

"Copy that Sam"

"Ok team one we will take it nice and slow, first we will just make a small hole in the east side window, we will survey the situation and take action after that. Sam you will repel down from the roof first followed by Spike."

"Copy that."

XXXXXXX

Greg and Jules quietly struggle against the fabric gag, Jules being successful, scraping the back against the metal corner on the bed then quickly spitting it out taking a huge gasp of air.

"Greg I will try and get the teams attention." Jules weakly whispers as she tries to catch her breath.

XXXXXXXX

"Ok you ready Sam, Spike?" Ed asks as they do the final preparations for their descent.

"All good Ed!" They both reply at once.

"Ok go!"

When they finally reach the window they had descended down 7 more floors. They peak in spotting both Jules and Greg helplessly stuck to the bed, Jules eyeing them mouthing some unrecognizable words to them.

"Move Spike!" Sam yells out as they bounce off the wall merely missing a rain of bullets.

"Status update!" Ed yells out leaning over the top of the building with Raf holding his feet.

"Sam!" Spike yells out in horror.

A/N

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in over a month… I was on vacation and then was really busy afterwards. Hope u liked this and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam!"

"I'm hit!" Sam belts out in pain.

"Get them up!" Ed yells prompting Raf to spring into action.

"I'm fine we half to keep goi….." Sam yells back over the headset only to be cut off by another rain of gunshots.

"You ok Spike?" Ed asks hesitantly

"Ya all good Ed! We have to get to them can you pin him back a bit?" Spike replies as they descend down 2 more floors finally reaching the window immediately getting to work with drilling the hole to safety.

"Raf…."

"Ya got it."

Raf fires a few shots back down towards the shooter making him bolt out of the way and under into cover. Ed quickly races down the stairs to the ground floor yelling out demands to Whinnie over the headset, Whinnie then quickly passing on the information, prompting the ready team 3 into action.

"_Ok I am just about on the ground; team three is on their way now, Raf do you have the subject pinned?"_

"_Ya he is pinned behind the north wall."_

"_We are just about through." Spike quickly claims._

"_I am going after the subject." Ed quickly yells as he turns the final corner and is faced with the culprit._

"_Joe?"_

"_Ya who were you expecting?"_

"_Umm someone a little smarter than you…."_

_Moments later Ed is charged by Joe both stumbling backwards Ed's gun crashing to the hard concrete floor out of his reach. _

"_Look who is smart now." Joe teases as Ed is able to throw a hard fist smacking Joe right in the jaw causing him to stumble back cursing as Ed gains the upper hand._

"_This isn't over." Joe screeches out as he reaches for his gun stashed away in his pants firing off a shot missing Ed by inches._

_Ed is forced to retreat behind the side wall as Joe is able to fire a few more shots off. Ed reappears a few seconds later sending a hard punch Joe's way causing him to crash to the ground, the gun flying out of the way. They stumble back and forth for a Minuit both throwing punches back and forth until finally Ed is able to get the upper hand once again and get Joe subdued, cuffing him then quickly shoving him into the corner ,breathing a quick sigh of relief as he sees team three pull into the parking lot._

"_I see you couldn't have waited." Donna quickly mentions to Ed catching a small smile in return._

"_Couldn't have let you have all the fun." Ed quickly throws back._

"_We have him, how about you go inside and get all cleaned up, that nose doesn't look too good…"_

"_Copy that."_

"_Sam, Spike how are you doing up there?" Ed worriedly asks as he enters back into the hospital heading for the washroom to wash off the dried blood smeared all around his face._

"_Just about through." Spike replies quick._

"_How are you Sam, how bad were you hit?"_

"_I'm ok Ed, just hit lower left leg."_

"_We are through!" Spike yells out with great excitement in his voice._

"_Copy that Spike I will be up there soon"_

"_Copy that Ed."_

"_You guys ok?" Sam asks getting a slight nod in return from both Greg and Jules._

"_Ok we are going to get this away from you." Spike informs as both him and Sam work mersciosly on disabling the death trap._

"_Nice and easy….. Ok we have it." Sam quietly says setting the gun down on the nearby seat then limping over to Jules's side giving her a reassuring smile then un-piling the obstacles in front of the door._

"_Thank you." Jules says weakly as she struggles against the handcuff._

"_No problem, are both of you ok?" Spike asks as he rushes over pulling the gag from Greg's mouth then whisping out his keys, removing the handcuffs._

"_Sam…" Jules whispers looking over seeing fresh blood seeping through his pants._

"_Don't worry Jules I'm ok, just hit my leg."_

_Jules tries to sit up a bit wincing back a wave of pain. She finally is able to get to her feet taking a few steps towards Sam collapsing at his feet._

"_Whoa there Jules take it easy it's ok!" Sam quickly says lifting her up caring her back to her bed laying her down, then slowly easing himself down next to her placing a wet towel over the bullet wound._

"_Boss you good?"_

"_Ya Spike thanks to you guys…. Did u get Joe?"_

"_Ya we have him." Ed says prancing through the door giving Greg a smile._

"_It's finally over."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Sam let's get you to a doctor." Ed says remembering the bullet that could have taken his friends life away._

"_The bullet went straight through, can you just get the doc to come in here and fix it… I want to stay with Jules and the boss."_

"_Copy that Sam."_

"_Doc?"_

"_Coming I may need him to be transferred to another room though, depending on the wound and the severity of the damage."_

"_Got it."_

"_Sam?"_

"_I'm fine!"_

_Five minutes later the doctor shows up assessing the damage and concluding that there were no major veins or arteries hit, he was lucky. 3 inches over and he could have been dead. _

"_I am going to stitch it up then I would like you to stay here over night just to make sure everything is alright."_

"_Ya thanks doctor!"_

"_Sam…"_

"_Ya Jules."_

"_Can you stay here tonight?"_

"_Ya Jules, there is no place I'd rather be."_

"_Ok guys we are going to head back to the barn; we will come back later to check on you guys." Ed quietly whispers noticing that Jules had finally fallen asleep, Sam right next to her._

"_Finally they can sleep without worry of Joe showing up in the middle of the night waking them up with their doom staring them straight in the face." Raf happily explains as both he and Ed slowly walk through the busy hospital hallways._

"_Seems like we walk these hallways all too often." Spike sadly mentions._

"_We do, let's get back to the barn…. Maybe we can pay our little friend a visit too." Raf comments._

"_Raf let's just leave it for now. Sophie needs me home soon so let's just call it an early night. I bet team three won't mind covering for us if there happens to be another call._

"_Sure sounds good, see you tomorrow?" Spike asks_

"_Ya for sure."_

"_Have a good night Ed!" Both Spike and Raf say at once._

"_You too guys."_

_XXXXXXXXX_

"_Hey Sophie…I'm home."_

"_Wow you're early, any occasion?"_

"_Had a hard day at work today, got the rest of the night off."_

"_Is your team ok?"_

"_Jules and the boss are in the hospital for a while and Sam is ok just has to stay overnight for observation."_

"_Will they all be ok?"_

"_Hopefully after a while they will all be able to return to the SRU, Jules's memory is still a little fuzzy and she can't move much so we will have to see how that goes but the doctor says that they should make a full recovery provided with lots of rest."_

"_Ok that's great… how about you are you ok?"_

"_Ya now that this is over... where is Clark?"_

"_Out with a friend, he is staying over for the night."_

"_Well I guess we get some alone time tonight."_

"_I would LOVE that."_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Sam is shaken awake right around midnight by Jules's crying._

"_Jules you ok?" Sam asks with a small look of worry in his eyes._

"_Just another nightmare."_

"_You sure?" _

"_No…. I dream that I will wake up with Joe standing over me. No one there to save me and Greg, left at Joe's hands once again."_

"_You don't have to worry anymore, he is in jail and I won't let anyone touch you."_

"_Thanks Sam, I really appreciate it."_

"_No problem… Jules"_

"_Ya Sam?"_

"_You know I am always there for you."_

"_Ya I know."_

"_Good and never forget that."_


	8. Chapter 8

"Jules"

"Yes Sam"

"I will always be here for you, and don't you forget it."

"I won't"

Sam and Jules both settle back down into the warm bed, cuddling down under the blankets both sound asleep with in minutes.

XXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Jules wakes up to Sam's smiling face looking down over her, a smile instantly forming on her face.

"Hey there sleepyhead"

"Good Morning Sam, what time is it?"

"9:30 Ed and Sophie are with Greg, Spike and Raf called and they will swing by later."

"Oh ok, How are you feeling?"

"Better, doc says I can go home anytime but I will be on crutches and off the job for a little. How are you feeling?"

"Very sore, feels like a huge bag of bricks was dropped on my chest."

"You want me to go get the nurse?"

"No Sam its fine, the doctor told me to expect this."

"Ok then I won't. "Sam quietly says giving Jules a small smile of admiration and respect for staying strong and making it through every obstacle she has been faced with.

"Looks like team one will have to go recruit a few people for the time being."

"Guess they will."

"Who do u think they will pick?"

"No clue there is a huge line of people ready for the job and going be hard to pick."

"Sam…"

"Ya Jules"

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Morning Greg!"

"Hey Eddie, Sophie!"

"How are you doing?" Ed asks with great curiosity.

"Better, doc says I can be out of here in a couple of days."

"That's great!"

"Ya! Kind of getting tired of everyone having to bring me everything." Greg says gathering an eye roll from Ed.

"You never were the sit around and do nothing kind of guy."

"Hey look who's talking!" Sophie blurts in, everyone bursting into laughter."

"Who do you think will take over for Jules, Sam and I while we are out of commission?"

"Not quite sure yet team 3 has volunteered to fill in some of the shifts for now but tomorrow we will start the recruiting process!"

"Well keep me posted! I am hoping to be back soon even if it means truck duty I will take it, really need something to occupy my time with."

"Copy that Sarge."

"Greg, last night Ed and I did some baking."

"Well actually Sophie did some baking, I just cleaned up." Ed pipes in making both Greg and Sophie smile.

Sophie then hands over a large basket full of baked goodies, the fresh smell of chocolate chip and oatmeal cookies along with blueberry muffins instantly filling the room."

"Mm mm these are delicious, thanks guys!" Greg praises upon taking the first few bites of a muffin.

"No problem, glad you like them!" Sophie chips in a proud smile forming on her face.

"Well Greg I think we will be off, got to go see Jules and Sam still. We will pop in again later!"

"Copy that Eddie, thanks again for the goodies you guys."

"Glad you like them!" Sophie softly replies.

"Bye guys!"

"See you later Greg!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning guys! How are you both feeling this bright sunny day?"

"I'm feeling much better leg is quite sore but can be out of here anytime." Sam replies looking over towards Jules' still frame his smile instantly fading from his face.

"Jules?"

"Not much better, but it's a slow road to recovery as I learned after being shot." Jules replies woozily.

"Ya not fun or so I hear." Ed replies quietly a small frown forming on his face.

"I really need to get up and walk around; laying here is 'killing' me! Sam finally lets out.

"I want to come with you Sam!" Jules replies rather quickly.

"Jules I don't know if you should…."

"Ed I'm fine!" Jules almost yells back

"Oh ok then."

Sam hops up first with a hand from Ed, Sophie quickly snatching the crutches from the corner of the small hospital room. Jules slowly makes her way to the edge of the bed getting up into seated position biting back a gasp of pain that suddenly washes over her.

"Jules you sure you're ok to do this?" Sam asks with noticeable worry hanging in his voice.

"I'm fine! Please guys"

"Jules let me help you." Ed and Sophie both offer at once.

"Thanks guys!"

"Nice and easy." Ed quietly whispers between himself and Sophie.

"Ahhhh!" Jules yells out, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I am going to do this!" Jules reassures herself, her tired sore frame saying otherwise.

Jules tries one more time to get up finally being successful with the help of Ed and Sophie.

With Sam on crutches and Jules limping along behind they all make it to the end of the hallway. Setting their destination to the cafeteria they take a few more steps.

"Sophi…"

Then suddenly Jules loses all consciousness, Ed and Sophie both lunging to catch her falling frame.

"Jules!" Sam yells out unable to immediately help.

"Got her, Ed go get her doctor." Sophie yells out through all the commotion.

"Copy."

Sam drops his crutches lowering himself down as fast as his frame would let him sitting flat on the ground.

"She is crashing!" Sam cries out, his training instantly kicking in as he starts CPR.

"Come on Jules just hang in there." Sophie quietly says over and over until finally Ed returns, Jules doctor quickly in tow.

"How long has she been out?"

"Only 5 minutes!" Sophie replies with urgency Sam finally able to bring her back.

"We have to get her back now! She's crashing again! ``

A few seconds later a nurse appears with a small bed, the doctor and Ed both lifting Jules aboard Sam jumping on too continuing CPR.

"Ok let's get moving."

They rush her back to her room, a team of nurses prepping the panels, the CPR not having any effect anymore.

"Can you all step out for a bit?" One of the nurse's states more than asks as the doctor works endlessly to stabilize Jules.

"Hey Raf, Spike, Wordy…" Ed calls out rather weakly.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Spike anxiously asks spotting Jules and all the doctors and nurses surrounding her.

Jules wanted to go for a walk with Sam and we made it to the end of the hall then she crashed.

"Oh my! How long have they been trying to bring her back?" Wordy asks with disbelief as his former team member and friend is in there fighting for her life once again.

"I would say about 15 minutes now, they had her back but she went back into cardiac arrest 30 seconds later." Ed replies sheepishly his eyes still fixed on the scene unfolding in Jules' room.

"I hope she can get through this!" Spike blurts out.

"She will, she is a fighter!" Sam replies with certainty.

"Come on guys lets go sit down in the waiting room, it's not going to do us any good standing here staring at her, and besides I think Sam may need a rest on his leg."

"Good idea Ed."

An hour later the doctor finally emerges from the ICU summoning team one.

"She coated on us 2 times but we finally got her back, we are running some more tests to determine what caused this but in the mean time she is stabilized. She will also be on strict bed rest and definitely no outings for a while."

"Thanks doc can we go see her?"

"Sure but please don't overwhelm her."

"Copy that."

Ed, Sophie, Sam and Wordy slowly file into the small room, Spike and Raf taking off to go see Greg and give him an update.

"Hey Jules, you gave us a bit of a scare back there."

"I'm sorry," Jules mentions weakly only Sam picking up on it.

"No Jules it's not your fault. Don't you think that."

"I'm tired," Jules whispers, followed by a big yawn.

"I think we should leave, let you sleep," Ed quietly mentions to Jules.

"No guys please stay, I need you guys!"

"Sure Jules whatever you need."

"Jules you…..we will make it through this." Sam whispers into her ear, her eyes slowly closing to the comforting words minutes later she is fast asleep.

"Ok guys let's get out of here! Don't want to wake her; she needs all the rest she can get." Ed whispers to them all but one following Ed's lead.

"Sam?" Spike whispers into the darkened room looking at Sam's unmoving frame.

"Guys go without me; I am going to hang around for a while. Don't want her to wake up alone." Sam whispers back taking his place on the edge of the bed, laying the crutches down.

Everyone else slowly backs out, once out quietly talking among themselves.

"Looks like everyone will be able to get through this, it will take some time and some may get through it better than others but we will make it." Ed assures them.

There will be scars left, hearts broken, and lives forever changed but we will always make it through together, as team one and as a family.

THE END!

A/N Sooo what did u think of the ending? Had a bit more stress at the end but now it is just time to heal. Hope u liked it and please do review. Another story on the way shortly so stay tuned!


End file.
